Splashdown
by VulpesWithInk
Summary: It's always sunny, but rain is unpredictable. A group of friends start to find some problems in their lives, starting from a simple project and name.


Splashdown

There was one thing the anchormen said during summer: "Another sunny day at Inkopolis, perfect for Turf Wars and hanging out with friends at your local cafes, not to worry 'bout a thing". A lot of Inklings didn't really care for the news, they were more interested in what Pearl and Marina had to say about anything really. Whether it was stage updates, music or the newest fashion, all the young inkling had only them and turf wars in their minds. All but a few.

Outside of the Inkopolis Café, there were five odd looking characters slurping slushies and staring at a couple of blueprints.

The oldest of them, with purple tentacles and pale skin, was called Spike. A truly strange guy with tired yellow eyes, he had a gigantic passion for weapons and armour designs. So much so that he stayed one week in his room, drawing and generally figuring out how to make them look "fresh" for his future audience. This passion had two big problem: long tentacles and, oddly, general starvation. This is the first time he went outside his home in two months. His Turf Wars Record was pretty low, at a sad 2:34.

His younger brother, a happy yellow eyed pink Inkling, was called Carol, which was a lot friendlier towards the outer world. Although not a mechanic like the brother, he did know a lot more about Turf Wars than anyone at the Plaza, that day at least. He did have a fresher look, compared to the other members of the group. Strangely he did not participate to any Turf War.

The only girl in the group, with green tentacles and glasses, was the shy but lovable Galea. A pretty good shot with what you could only call a "following". Her tanned skin, with pink eyes, made her quite the beauty among the other warrior like young girls. She had this arrange of umbrellas with her, even if the news said that it was going to be sunny for months. Her Turf War Record was a formidable 16:5.

Sitting proudly on his custom chair was Raven, a yellow Inkling with orange eyes, dressed with a black sweatshirt covered in "Woomy" stickers. Don't be fooled by his attire, he's a big dork with an infinite passion for online strategy games and his mother's book. Although not a smart guy, he had a lot of ideas when it comes to a "Winning Strategy". His Turf War Record was a 20:1, not bad for him.

The last one, drooling on the blueprints while listening to something with his headphones, was a red headed guy called… well… his friends call him "Shrimp". He was definitely the kind of guy that would confuse a bucket for a hat, or worst. He's closest attempt to intellectual decency was saying "I think shooting each other is a bad idea". He was right. He was such a block head that he's Turf War Record couldn't even be found because he wrote the wrong name! Some say, his record must be worst than Spike's.

While looking at the blueprints, Spike risen from his chair and said "OFFCOURSE! How could I've not have realised this!", making his friends tremble in fear. They've never seen him like this. Galea in particular, changed her colour from green to yellow in a matter of seconds.

"What do you mean, bro?" said Coral, while putting down his slushy.

"Can't you see, brother? The answer was in front of us all along!" answered Spike, with a flaming passion in his voice.

"Is it that thing about the Octolings that you said, like, two months ago?" Said Raven, raising his cup to see if any slushy was left.

"Nah" said Galea, with a smirk on her face, "This time, it looks serious".

"Yes!", shouted Spike, "I think that there is something wrong with everything here! Something dark, ominous and evil!".

Everyone, but Shrimp, started leaning towards Spike, which had crushed his slushy cup with that insatiable passion that was burning inside his body.

"So? What is it?" asked Carol, interested as ever.

"These slushies cost us about 3,500 Cash each. We could have bought more gear." said Spike, while the slushy was slowly going down from his sleeve to his left leg.

A dead silence hit the group.

"I need a vacation" said Galea, with her smirk vanished.

"If I hear something like that from you, Spike, I might as well give up and join the "Flying Squids" said Raven, frustrated and to the point of losing it.

Everyone at the table gasp, even Shrimp heard what he said to then throw his headphones in anger.

"HOW COULD YOU?", yelled Shrimp, "HOW COULD YOU EVEN LEARN HOW TO FLY?".

"Shrimp, I think he mean-", said Galea, before being interrupted by Shrimp.

"WHAT ABOUT OUR DREAM OF GOING TO CAVIARVILLE?" yelled Shrimp, kicking the table and making a mess with the slushies and blueprint.

"MY BLUEPRINTS!" shouted Spike, trying to save what wasn't soaked in sugary drinks.

"HIS BLUEPRINTS!" said Galea and Carol, both pretty confused to what Shrimp was talking about.

The group was struck by silence once again.

"And…", started Raven, "WHAT ABOUT OUR SON? SIR MCJELLYFACE!", he said while holding a doll resembling Jelfonzo.

Shrimp gasped, while the other members of the group were putting everything back together.

The crowd was now staring at Shrimp and Raven, with curious faces and recording every second.

"Don't take our child into this, Halecalamandro!" said Shrimp, holding a blueprint as if it was a long skirt.

"Oh, I do take our kid into this! Look his shaking!" answered Raven, gently stroking the doll.

"What..." mumbled confused Carol, "I think they're reenacting an adult book about a couple", said Galea, looking quite confused as well.

"Wait… how'd you know about this stuff?", asked Carol, "Probably a woman's thing" said Spike, with panic in his eyes while his blueprint turned into mush. Galea looked at him kindly, like if he's just defended her.

The crowd was strangely enjoying the charade by Shrimp and Raven, which only got more and more complicated.

"Halecalamandro, Jellnando is not important right now!", said Shrimp, covering his eyes with an arm while posing in a dramatic way, as if he was crying.

"How could you say something like that, Fishabella?!", said Raven, "This is your son, after all!", he continued while holding the doll in his hands.

"N-no, Halecalamandro!", sobbed Shrimp, "He's Octojandro's son!", he said while using the previous mentioned "skirt" to wipe his tears.

The crowd gasped in such a manner to not only drop their phones, bot also metaphorically touching the floor with their jaws.

In the meanwhile, Carol and galea were helping Spike redrawing the blueprints.

"Those morons, I could splat them. Right now. In front of everyone.", said Spike, frustrated and with his eyes twitching. Drawing angrily something that can only be describe, as he put it, the "Destroy Salmon Brains 1200", that look strangely like huge robot arms.

"I don't think they deserve it, Spike.", said Galea, while cleaning a blueprint with a tissue.

"Yeah! They're harmless if don't show them something interesting!", said Carol, with a big shining smile in his face.

Spike looked at them, with sadness, anger and something of a maniacal laughter in his eyes, which as everybody know, is impossible. Not for him. As we said earlier, hw was a strange guy in every inch of his body.

"WHAT ABOUT MY BABIES?!", yelled Spike, while holding one of his destroyed blueprints, completely soaked in slushy, in front of Carol's face.

"W-well you must remember some of them, bro…" said reluctantly, Carol, while trying to lower Spike's hands.

"I hope so, because they were pretty good weapons, to me at least.", said Galea, with a hand on Spike's shoulder.

In less then a heartbeat, Spike's face turned from his usual Pale colour to a white so clear, that his yellow eyes seemed black in comparison.

"I need a break…" said Spike, with a huge "Give Up" written on his last blueprint at the last second, leaning on the table without any kind of strength remaining in his body.

Galea and Carol looked at each other, this time more preoccupied than usual. They helped Spike to get up from the table, they could feel the weakness the felt in that very moment.

"You know… in thirty minutes there should be a Turf War! Don't you want to participate one?" asked Galea, hoping to cheer him up.

"We'll let you do those things Grandpa thought you!" said Carol, with a disgusted smile on his face.

"What things?" aske Galea, dumbfounded by this news.

Carol didn't answer, but his face did. Pale, morbid and scared. An expression of true horror. Galea understood, they were terrible things.

"Oh, Grandpa's old war technics! Yeah, I would like to use them at least twice in my life", said Spike, with a creepy and trembling tone.

Carol looked at Galea and spelled "We're doomed" with his lips. Galea, being the respectable young girl that she is, was utterly curious and scared. The sudden fear in her heart made her tentacles change colour for quite a while. Going from her usual dark green to a bright brown.

In the meantime, the shenanigans continued with Raven kissing Shrimp, promptly after yelling "SHUT UP AND KISS ME, FISHBELLA"

The crowd cheered in laughter and applause, throwing flowers and Cash, while Shrimp was fighting to breath and freeing himself from Raven's grip.


End file.
